gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Glee: The Next Generation Episodes
'Season 1' Season 1 of Glee: The Next Generation consisted of 22 episodes and ran from October 12, 2011 to January 28, 2012. 'Season 2' Season 2 of Glee: The Next Generation consisted of 22 episodes and ran from February 1, 2012 to May 21, 2012. 'Season 3' Season 3 of Glee: The Next Generation consisted of 22 episodes and ran from May 28, 2012 to December 5, 2012. 'Season 4' Season 4 of Glee: The Next Generation will consist of 22 episodes and ran from December 19, 2012 to September 26, 2013. 'Season 5' Season 5 of Glee: The Next Generationwill consist of 22 episodes andstarted its runon October 14, 2013, two days after the two year anniversary of the series. It is still currently airing the fifth season. {| border=1 cellpadding=3 cellspacing=0 width=95% style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; background: #0080FF; border: 1px black solid; border-collapse: collapse;" |- bgcolor=#FF0000 ! Title ! Original Airdate |- | bgcolor="yellow" | 1. "The Newbies" | bgcolor="yellow" style="text-align:center;"| October 14, 2013 |- | colspan="10" | Plot: ''' As New Directions struggles to replace the talent and members they've lost since most of the originals have graduated, Will shocks everyone with an announcement that he will no longer be directing Glee Club as his new job as McKinley's new principal in the wake of Figgins' early retirement will be keeping him too busy. Instead, he announces that Glee Club will now be directed by Holly Holiday and her new co-director Kurt Hummel. Sue becomes Will's vice principal. As Holly and Kurt hold auditions to find new talent, they are overloaded with prospective talent. A new Queen Bee steps up to give Ana a run for her money. Meanwhile, James and Bella adjust to their new leadership roles in New Directions. |- | bgcolor="yellow" | 2. "Jaxon's Biggest Fan" | bgcolor="yellow" style="text-align:center;"| October 30, 2013 |- | colspan="10" | 'Plot: ' A new boy auditions for New Directions thanks to his admiration of former New Directions member Jaxon Pierce. Soon, James begins to think that Jaxon's "biggest fan" may be a little obsessed with Jaxon and in a way that makes James uncomfortable. A visit to the doctor concerns Reece. Meanwhile, New Directions prepares for its first school assembly of the year. |- | bgcolor="yellow" | 3. "Handicapable" | bgcolor="yellow" style="text-align:center;"| November 19, 2013 |- | colspan="10" | 'Plot: ' Dexter wants to prove that he can do anything he wants to do in spite of being blind. But when he tries out for the football team, he makes a couple enemies who will do anything to deter his dream. Kurt decides that Dexter could use the help and encouragement of a couple of old friends to prove that a handicap is only a small obstacle to achieving your dreams. Will Becky and Artie be able to convince Dexter not to give up on his dreams? Meanwhile, as Davies finally convinces Teddy to try out for New Directions, he drags along his friend, Josh. But everyone seems surprised to see an unlikely face auditioning for New Directions in addition to Teddy and Josh. |- | bgcolor="yellow" | 4. "Femme Fatales 2.0" | bgcolor="yellow" style="text-align:center;"| December 3, 2013 |- | colspan="10" | 'Plot: ' As New Directions preps to take the stage at Invitationals, they are surprised to learn that someone has revived the Femme Fatales and recruited a surprising person as their director. As The Femme Fatales 2.0 set their sights on taking out New Directions, New Directions is not too happy to learn last minute that they'll be sharing the Invitationals stage with the Femme Fatales 2.0, who are out for blood. Meanwhile, Teddy and Davies might finally be done after Teddy's jealousy over Aleksander causes Davies to make a move that will not only jeopardize them, but another couple. |- | bgcolor="yellow" | 5. "Boys vs Girls" | bgcolor="yellow" style="text-align:center;"| March 12, 2014 |- | colspan="10" | 'Plot: ' Holly decides to pay homage to Mr. Schue's Battle of the Sexes by hosting her own Boys vs. Girls competition in which the girls will tackle songs by girl groups and the boys tackle songs by boy bands. To get their respective teams ready, Bella and James inspire their teams with anthems for their respective sexes. To make things more complicated, the Femme Fatales 2.0 want in on it. Whoever wins the competition will be getting a number at Sectionals. |- | bgcolor="yellow" | 6. "Glee! The Genetic Opera" | bgcolor="yellow" style="text-align:center;"| March 31, 2014 |- | colspan="10" | 'Plot: ' Some of New Directions decide to do their own Halloween thing and rent the local theater to put on a risque one-night-only performance of the hit movie musical, Repo! The Genetic Opera. The other members find themselves working at the Annual McKinley Halloween Carnival. |- | bgcolor="yellow" | 8. "The Power of Goodbye" | bgcolor="yellow" style="text-align:center;"| April 25, 2014 |- | colspan="10" | 'Plot: ' Everyone struggles with inventing/reinventing their identities. James struggles with the idea of being away from Jaxon as Thanksgiving approaches. Meanwhile, Jaxon makes a surpirse visit to McKinley as he returns for the holiday and to take care of some business within New Directions. |- | bgcolor="yellow" | 8. "Giving Thanks" | bgcolor="yellow" style="text-align:center;"| May 20, 2014 |- | colspan="10" | 'Plot: ' As New Directions prepares for Thanksgiving, a new girl arrives at McKinley, bringing with her a dark past that may not be all it's cracked up to be. Holly challenges New Directions to find songs to give thanks over their Thanksgiving break. Meanwhile, all of the previous New Directions members return to Lima and are brought together with the current New Directions. |- | bgcolor="yellow" | 8. "Wish You Were Here'" | bgcolor="yellow" style="text-align:center;"| June 3, 2014 |- | colspan="10" | '''Plot: ' James loves being married to Jaxon, but sometimes the distance is too hard. When Jaxon's busy college life limits how much they text and Skype, the lonliness starts to overwhelm James. When James mentions to Jaxon that it's Avril Lavigne week in Glee Club, it inspires Jaxon and his NYADA classmates to attempt to pay tribute to Avril in their own way. After watching Mean Girls, Tess is inspired to try to become more popular by weaseling her way into McKinley's mean girl crowd, but what will it cost her? Meanwhile, James decides to skip school and run away to New York, boarding a train and later showing up on Jaxon's doorstep. |- Category:Episodes